


[Podfic] Rhythm

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, just two old dudes cuddling a lot, retirement fic, this is very soft and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt and Dandelion retire to Corvo Bianco, and the rhythm of their lives changes, but the song remains the same.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300456) by [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk). 



> Recorded for the "Post-Canon" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** Rhythm  
**Author:** softestpunk  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/ ~~Jaskier~~ Dandelion  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:05:53, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5imcilm1dmsod30/Rhythm.mp3/file)


End file.
